folditfandomcom-20200222-history
FR Foldit Wiki
Bienvenue sur le en français Site en construction: les liens pointent vers le Wiki de base en anglais. Des conseils et explications figurent dans le forum du groupe L'Aliance Francophone. Pour accéder à ces explications, rejoignez ce groupe ou discutez avec l'un de ses membres via le chat global ou en message privé ("PM"). Notez que le chat n'accepte pas les caractères accentués. Quelques autres joueurs francophones non membres de cette équipe: Bruno Kestemont, Bertro, ... Traductions de l'interface Foldit Foldit Wiki est aussi disponible en: German Italian Japanese Korean Russian Spanish Français English Accessibilité Foldit Foldit est un jeu en ligne dans lequel les humains tentent de résoudre l'un des problèmes de calcul les plus difficiles en biologie: le repliement des protéines. Vous ne devez rien connaître en biologie ou en biochimie pour pouvoir jouer, même si quelques bases peuvent aider. La plupart des joueurs de Foldit ne sont ni biologistes ni chimistes. Les meilleurs résultats contribuent directement à la Science car les humains "voient" ce que les ordinateurs ne peuvent calculer. Télécharger et installer Foldit Foldit peut être joué sur: * http://fold.it/portal/download/windows Windows * http://fold.it/portal/download/osx Macintosh OSX * http://fold.it/portal/download/linux Linux Instructions d'installation Clickez sur le lien approprié pour télécharger la version correspondant à votre système d'exploitation. Il est ensuite possible de sélectionner la langue de jeu (y compris français) Client Foldit multiples Nouveaux joueurs Pourquoi replier? Cet article explique les bases de Foldit: http://fold.it/portal/info/science La Science derrière Foldit Le lieu obligé pour commencer est la liste des puzzles d'apprentissage (tutorial puzzles). Assurez-vous de tous les avoir faits avant de vous lancer dans les puzzles scientifiques. * Puzzles d'apprentissage (allemand) (suédois) Ensuite? *Foldit 101 <- Aides et tout ce que vous devrez savoir, y compris sur les "recettes" *FAQs <- Questions fréquemment posées (y compris les Canaux et client multiples Foldit) *Par où commencer ? <- Avec images de vrais puzzles *Résultats de puzzles <- Voyez des images de solutions proposées par des joueurs Une très bonne vidéo de 40 minutes par Firas Khatib (Beta_Helix), décrivant Foldit, les bases de la science de repliement des protéines, le calcul des scores, CASP, et la réponse à de nombreuses autres questions sur le repliement des protéines: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ad_ZW-mpOk Beta's Foldit video. Même en anglais, il est recommandé de voir ces vidéos qui montrent les étapes de repliement des protéines. * Replier à la main vs. recettes (scripts): L'analogie du lave-vaisselle * De-novo * Touches de raccourcis * Points de coupe (fr) Joueurs * Groupes * Légendes Foldit Strategie Ces pages expliquent comment monter en score * Méthodes suggérées (pages écrites par des joueurs individuels ou des équipes, lien vers des videos) * Strategie ** Esthétique ** Compacité *** Vides ** Stabilité ** Mojo (optimum local) ** Départ ** Milieu de jeu ** Fin de jeu ** Manipulation de proteine *** Coude *** Strategie de reconstruction locale *** Reconstruction manuelle *** Stratégie Bloquer/Remuer *** Remuer local *** Stratégie de remuage local *** Stratégie de remuage local des mauvaises zones *** Revenir à un ancien score *** Techniques d'aplatissement de feuilles *** Retournement de chaînes latérales *** Position des chaînes latérales *** Utiliser le graphique de retour en arrière pour évaluer les scores de manière précise * Proverbes Avez-vous tout juste terminé les didacticiels et vu ceci? A quoi ressemble un résultat gagnant ? Nous avons demandé aux meilleurs joueurs d'afficher leurs solutions à des énigmes précédentes et ils ont gracieusement partagé leurs résultats. Lisez ici pour voir leurs solutions! La Science Ces pages décrivent la Science du pliage de protéines * Structure * Structure primaire ** Acides aminés ** AA dans Foldit ** Colonne vertébrale (ou "tronc" ou "squelette" = backbone) ** Liaisons peptiques ** Chaines latérale * Structure secondaire ** Feuillets ** Hélices ** Ponts disulfides ** Charnières de glycine ** Tournant en U * Hydrophilicité and hydrophobicité ** Hydrophobicité ** Index d'hydropathie * Théorie sur le repliage de protéines * CASP * Rosetta@Home * Biochimie I Le Jeu Ces pages décrivent le mécanisme du jeu Foldit * Score * Raccourcis claviers * Programmer en Lua * Outils ** Geler ** Reconstruire ** Bandes élastiques ** Secouer les chaînes latérales ** Tweak (pincer et tourner ou mouvoir doucement) ** Remuer ** L'outil d'alignement ** Points de coupe ** Carte des contacts Recherche * La Salle de Recherche * Le Blog des Développeurs Foldit Ceci est un wiki sur le jeu Foldit que . Avant d'éditer, cependant, merci de vérifier si la page n'existe pas déjà (si elle existe, n'hésitez pas à l'améliorer)! Pour écrire un nouvel article, inscrivez juste le titre de votre article dans le cadre ci-dessous width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.